


阿赫PWP

by siriushan5



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	阿赫PWP

阿赫

卢阿/麻少爷

＊麻现实中大卢四岁，但卢阿比麻少爷大四岁，不妙吗？

阿尔弗雷德正摩挲着『恋爱指南』的封面，心心念念着他的莎拉，突然被一阵歌声吸引，眼前赫然是金长发白肤还小他一圈的科洛克伯爵的儿子。

小少爷理了理睡袍正打算把惊慌失措的阿尔弗雷德叫住，你知道，就像剧本写得那样，谁知道阿尔弗雷德一个大跨步，鬼知道他腿儿那么长怎么在剧本里还跑不过赫伯特这个小短腿，反正阿尔弗雷德一把抱住小少爷：“哎呀！！好可爱的小吸血鬼啊！”

“你放开我！！”突然反而被调戏的赫伯特悬空蹬着腿，使劲儿也推不开阿尔弗雷德的怀抱，“小心我咬你！！”正张开嘴露出吸血鬼的尖牙，嘴里被硬生生塞了一本『恋爱指南』。

当然，最后还是教授跑出来打跑的赫伯特，当然，这下也不知道得救的到底是谁，可能是脸蛋被嘬得通红的吸血鬼少爷吧。

“你好啊！我又回来了！！”阿尔弗雷德向赫伯特亮着自己的尖牙，他被莎拉咬了也成为了吸血鬼，看来是可以和赫伯特长相厮守到永恒了，当然，小少爷可不完全乐意，特别是阿尔弗雷德还高声呼唤着：“莎拉你快看！多可爱的小吸血鬼啊！！”

“啊！真的好可爱！！快让我抱抱！”莎拉一个妙龄少女，力气却一点不比阿尔弗雷德小，高声尖叫着就狂蹭小少爷的脸蛋，赫伯特觉得自己快窒息了，如果吸血鬼还需要喘气的话。

其实吸血鬼根本不需要生殖，所以比起性欲，对鲜血的食欲才是更旺盛的，但是按照科洛克伯爵的说法，全都是无止境的贪欲。莎拉过上了一天一次澡的神仙生活，再也不需要阿尔弗雷德的小破海绵了，当她跟着伯爵吃香喝辣的时候，伯爵的儿子就受苦了。“赫伯特，我好饿……”新转换的吸血鬼对鲜血的食欲旺盛到不行，伯爵冷酷无情地表示莎拉我可以养，阿尔弗雷德的饭他不管之后，把他打发给了自己儿子。“是你说想要一个朋友的。”伯爵如此回答道。

赫伯特是想要一个朋友，他想要的不是一个刚刚解放压抑释放天性，还年轻气盛到不行的吸血鬼啊！别看赫伯特外表才十多岁，其实已经是个几百岁的老爷爷了，身子骨真是受不了阿尔弗雷德那么折腾。

阿尔弗雷德舌苔舔在赫伯特的脖颈，那块皮肤舔到湿热，鲜血温度上升的口感是最美味妙不可言的。“不是刚入夜才喂过你一次吗？”赫伯特快哭出来了，天快亮了他困得不行就又被压到棺材里。“小前辈这么可爱！怎么吃都不够啊。”阿尔弗雷德理不直气也壮，把赫伯特柔软的脖子舔得发痒，痒到皮肤酥麻一股久违的暖流涌向冰冷的皮肤，让他思路发昏脑袋不听使唤，乖乖的伸出舌头让阿尔弗雷德吻上他。

对于阿尔弗雷德来说，连赫伯特的口腔都是甜的，就跟他的血液一样。舌头去摩挲那可爱的小尖牙，现在的赫伯特乖巧柔软的像爪子缩进去的猫，毫无杀伤力。“一个吻胜过千言万语？”阿尔弗雷德突然想起来那本『恋爱指南』，教授说的对，书里真的什么都有。

按照医学常识来说，脖颈动脉是一个选择，大腿也有人体主动脉，而阿尔弗雷德更倾向于全部吸食一遍。不但血液味道不同，看赫伯特为他张开大腿，一边因为被吸食血液的快感阴茎都挺立起来真是可爱极了。腿根的皮肤更加细腻，咬下去柔软极了，小少爷甚至会因为快感叫出声来：“阿尔弗雷德你快把我吸干了……”赫伯特那么抱怨到，一边因为血液慢慢从身体流失叫出声来，优美的脖颈，还带着涓涓流血的脖子上的齿痕，眼角都带出眼泪。

吸血鬼的血液循环不如鲜活的人类，深红的血几乎像黑色，牙印的血洞在赫伯特白得像纸般的皮肤上简直是一种暴殄天物的美感，他长长的金发散落下来，这哪里是邪恶的吸血鬼，这分明比天使还圣洁优美，而破坏这么美丽的生物则是一种别样的，扭曲的快感。“阿尔弗雷德……”赫伯特喃喃地念着对方的名字，阿尔弗雷德示意牵上他的手，一边意犹未尽地吻着他脖子上的血洞。

小少爷赶忙腿缠上阿尔弗雷德的腰，一种无声的催促。“好好好，这就办……”真是迫不及待的小少爷，阿尔弗雷德就这少爷腿根流下的血液，反正刚入夜的时候已经做过一次了，后穴还柔软得很，轻松就吞进了阿尔弗雷德的两根手指。吸血鬼就连体内的温度都那么低，就像在操一具会活动的尸体，赫伯特怎么说也是个几百岁的处男，那些歪瓜裂枣的父亲的朋友根本不能碰他的手指，对于性爱天真地坦荡到令阿尔弗雷德都害羞。

小少爷下面的小嘴迫不及待地吸吮阿尔弗雷德的手指，还一脸纯真地对阿尔弗雷德笑笑：“我想要，快进来吧，”甚至歪了下脑袋叫他的名字，“阿尔弗雷德？”这可真是太过分了！！吸血鬼不依据人类的道德准则行事可真是伤脑筋。阿尔弗雷德是个处男也就算了，没想到连这个几百岁的吸血鬼也是个处男，还不害臊地跑去问自己爸爸男人和男人怎么做爱，“你自己去看书！”伯爵羞红着脸把这个不害臊的儿子丢进了书房。不依不饶的小少爷又跑去问玛格达，在她添油加醋的一通描述下，可算是成功破处了，虽然疼到哭哭啼啼还发誓再也不给阿尔弗雷德搞了（这份不存在的矜持可能只持续了一个晚上）。

阿尔弗雷德虽然年纪轻轻还是教授的小助手，但这可是一个见到吸血鬼不但不跑，反而把他揉成赫伯特团，甚至计划和莎拉占领伯爵的城堡的阿尔弗雷德。个头小小的赫伯特被他圈在身下，手圈在阿尔弗雷德的脖子上，乖乖的把腰抬起来，小少爷的腰都是软的，更不要说大腿和屁股，掐起来简直停不下来，等赫伯特皱着眉头喊疼阿尔弗雷德才舍得松手，鬼知道主食是鲜血的小少爷哪囤积出来的脂肪。小胸脯抬起来，是小少爷撒娇着要阿尔弗雷德在上面留牙齿印，最好再磨破娇嫩的乳尖，嘬掉渗出来的一点血迹就像哺乳一样色情。

赫伯特白得像瓷的皮肤被阿尔弗雷德掐在手里，大腿内侧的血洞还没愈合，小少爷的热情和他冰冷的体温对比强烈，舌头交缠上阿尔弗雷德的，一边自己挺腰好让他进入地更深，自己引导着让自己年轻的情人往舒服的那一点操。阿尔弗雷德当然是个体贴的对象，一边不忘抚慰着吐着前液的赫伯特的阴茎，这玩意居然还能用也是个奇迹，虽然按照赫伯特的说法自己身体的机能和他是差不多的。活该找玛格达当性教育老师，赫伯特挺着腰浪叫的根本堵不上嘴，哪里像平时还算人模人样的端庄少爷，被反复刺激着敏感点让赫伯特高潮来得很快，一天被阿尔弗雷德吸了太多血液让他比平时虚弱，惨兮兮的被操射以后还要被提着腰接着干，从前列腺渗透到整个下半身都在颤抖，腿都要在腰上挂不住了，连反抗一下的力气都没有。

“你有完没完……”赫伯特抓着阿尔弗雷德的手臂简直无力而可怜，话还没说完又被阿尔弗雷德堵住了嘴巴，还好吸血鬼不用喘气，光是这热情过头的接吻都能让他窒息。打从第一次遇见阿尔弗雷德开始，他的气味就让赫伯特沉醉，直到现在依然如此，眼看着阿尔弗雷德白晃晃的颈子就在自己嘴边，小少爷想都没想一嘴下去。果然，对于吸血鬼来说，血液相融共通的感觉才是最棒的高潮，冷不防被咬上一口，阿尔弗雷德猝不及防地就射在了赫伯特身体里。

血液都融为一体，才是浪漫的极致。阿尔弗雷德轻轻安抚着赫伯特的背，小少爷哭哭啼啼的还打着嗝不肯松嘴：“还要……”

这么大年纪了，撒起娇来还是跟小孩一样，“明天再说，我们有永生，赫伯特。”他们还有像时间尽头一样的时间可以在一起，“现在睡吧。”


End file.
